Beyond
by TJ King
Summary: John Blake has spent the better part of the two years trying to help build Gotham back to it's former glory. But now he is wondering if he was the right choice to be Batman. Aas a new threat comes to destroy what's left of Gotham, Blake must find a way to stop him. Even if it means getting help from an unlikely person. POST TDKR.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Warner Bros. Please Read and Review**

* * *

Act 1: Return

Chapter 1: Get to Know Each Other

"I'm going to give you this chance to save yourself. Tell me what happened." a lone voice said calling out from the darkness.

Suddenly a light flickers on to reveal a beaten and battered man. This man was tied up to a metal chair very tightly he could barely wiggle around. There was no chance of escaping. The man was a police officer his tattered uniform was scattered all around the dirty floor. He looked around him for the voice that talked to him. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Suddenly a shock of electricity surged throughout the officer's body. The officer was crying in agony. "AAAAHHHHH! PLEASE STOP!"

At that moment the electricity stopped. Leaving the officer dazed from the electrical shock. The voice yelled at the officer. "THEN LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY OR IT WILL BE MUCH WORSE THAN THAT! I have zero time for your incompetence, you simple minded baboon! Now...tell me what happened to my tech!?"

"We didn't take any tech!" Catching his breath the officer began to speak. "W-we got all call of a break in...

-BEYOND-

_"My partner and I were first on the scene. We entered the Wayne-Powers building and when we got there it was already ripped apart. There was tech everywhere." As the officer and his partner walkthrough the Research and Development floor of the company they heard a noise and proceeded to investigate. "That's when we saw someone in one of the rooms."_

_As the officers crept into the room they notice a woman in all red spandex suit with a gold belt and gold metal bands on her wrists and a black trench coat. The officers readied their guns and prepared for anything. "FREEZE! Put your hands in the air!"_

-BEYOND-

"What happened next?" said the voice.

Still in sweating and breathing heavy he began to think what happened next. "She...huh..."

Suddenly a fingerless gloved hand came out of nowhere and began to slap the officer's face trying to keep him concentrated on subject. "Hey! Hey focus! I don't have time for this. Tell me what happened or I rip off a finger."

"P-please, I'm t-trying I'm just-" begged the police officer. But at that moment he felt a sharp pain on his index finger as he a knife pierce his right pointer finger. A few moments later he looked down at his hand saw he now had four fingers on one hand. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now continue the story or next time it's an entire hand! Do you understand?" yelled the voice.

The officer only nodded his head violently trying not to upset this man even more. Now with visible tears in his eyes, he continued his story.

-BEYOND-

_The woman listened to what the cops said; slowly she lifted her hands in the air not making any sudden moves. "Now put your hands behind your head!"_

_"Hands over your head now!" screamed the officer. The woman slowly began to draw her hands behind her head until in one fluid motion she turned around and threw two small knives. The knives were thrown with great speed as in seconds it hit one the officers in the neck immediately causing him to fall to the ground dead. The other knife caught the officer in shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground but keeping him alive. _

_The officer feeling the pain of the knife in his shoulder slowly reached for the knife and pulled it out of his shoulder. As he reached for his gun, a boot suddenly placed itself on top of his hand preventing him from grabbing his gun. The woman took his gun from the officer's holster and proceeds to point it at the officer's head. She was ready to shoot when the officer quickly grabbed the gun and quickly put the safety on. The woman threw the gun in the opposite direction. The officer got up quickly and with his nightstick in hand "Who are you?"_

_The woman didn't say anything she stood there waiting for the officer's next move. The Officer went in for the attack taking the stick in hand and violently swung at her. But the woman was swift. Dodging every attack the officer offered. Until she grabbed his arm, she began twisting his arm and digging her nails into the nerves of the officer's arm causing him to drop the stick. This was her opportunity to take him down. _

_In on quick movement she immediately punched him in the throat, followed by gave three quick punches to the center of his chest, causing him to bend over in pain and fighting to get oxygen back in his body. Finally she did one thunderous knee to the face causing to fall back onto the floor. The woman looks at the man with a smirk on her face. She gently grabs the gun off the floor and shoots the officer's leg. He cried in agony. The woman looked around her surroundings and quickly left the room; leaving the officer there to blackout in the room._

-BEYOND-

"T-then you woke me up. That's all that happened. I swear!"

It went silent. The officer however could feel the tension in the air. He knew that the man wasn't happy with what he just said and the finish of his story. The officer sat there for a good long minute until he saw a man walking in his direction. The man wore a nice clean pair of black slack a dark green dress shirt, a black vest, and dark sunglasses on. "The man looked at the officer dead in his eyes. He then turned away from the officer and began to speak. "What a puzzle. Isn't officer? But not to worry."

The man looked back at the officer and smiled. "I'm very good puzzles. You see you can't solve a puzzle without all of the pieces. Just like a jigsaw. But luckily we have the final piece."

"Please...I told you everything. I didn't steal your-"

The man went over to the officer and covered his mouth with his hand. "Shh. I know you didn't take my tech. You and your now dead partner were the final pieces of the puzzle."

"But now is the fun part." He said a big grin on his face. From the other side of the room the man grabs a chair from the other end of the room and sits in front of the officer. "Answer this one little riddle correctly and I'll send you off. Hell I'll even patch you up! Answer incorrectly well..." he chuckles. "It gets messy in here."

The man leans forward and begins to tell the riddle."You are a bus driver. At the first stop you pick up 8 people (you already have 3 on the bus). At the second stop you drop off 4 and pick up 12. At the third stop you pick up 2 and drop off 10. What's the bus driver's eye color?"

The officer was relieved that he knew the answer. He knew that when he said 'You are the bus driver he was referring to himself' "Brown" he said with no hesitation.

The man smiled. "Wrong. The answer is red."

At that moment the man reached for the officer's face and forcefully driving his thumbs into the man's eyes. The officer cried in agony as he felt the pressure of the man's fingers trying to pop his eyeballs. As the man continued his pressure blood began to pour onto his fingers and as he succeed in job. He let go once the officer went limp knowing he did his part. He began to look through the officer's pockets and found his cell phone he began to dial.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

In a very calmly matter he answered. "I've just killed a police officer. He's at Wayne-Powers tower, 8th floor, the project development room." CLICK.

-BEYOND-

It took ten minutes for the police to arrive. There was about 7-8 police officers running through the 8th floor of the Wayne-Powers building as they began search for their fallen comrade. One officer noticed a one of the lights on. The officer went toward the opened door to see a disgusting sight. "In Here!"

From there a swarm of Police officers came in the room and saw the sight. The dead police officer with stripped naked. Missing a finger, with a stab and gunshot wound, his eyes bleeding profusely and on his chest what was a giant gash in the shape of a question mark.

-BEYOND-

Across the street stood the man, but this time with his dress pants on, a bowler hat, and a cane. He smirked as the ambulances and the TV reporters arrived on the scene. He walked nonchalantly singing to himself. "Riddle me this, Riddle me that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who read, followed, and favorited. **

**Please keep reading and please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Run Ins

**Gotham City docks - 2 weeks later.**

A black SUV pulls up to a warehouse. Leaving the vehicle were four large men and an Asian woman, each of the occupants of the vehicle had a sharp black and white three piece suit. As the group entered the main cargo bay the saw five other large men all wearing full black suits. The black and white group walked into the room, and stopped when they arrived right in front of the other group.

The woman stood forward. "Mr. One I presume?"

The man stepped forward and replied. "Ms. Kabuki. Let us begin?"

Mr. One nodded his head and one of the men brought out a brief case and opened it to reveal a large sum of money. "That is five million dollars Ms. Kabuki. Another five million will be wired to an account. Tell your boss to take it and leave our territories alone."

Ms. Kabuki only smiled. "You think you can just bribe us like this?"

"I don't see why not. I can tell your businesswoman. If you don't stop harassing us and if you continue to steal money from us, you're will make the Black Mask very angry. And I can guarantee that you do not want to cross the Black Mask. So why start a war over a little bit of territory?"

"It's not about money Mr. One, it's about dominance."

"Dominance?" Mr. One chuckled "You have no dominance. None of the guys you've sent to our territories have been successful. All of you've done is give the fish in the Gotham Harbor more food."

Ms. Kabuki was unfazed by his argument. Mr. One continued. "Whatever your mysterious boss is trying to do, they are only digging themselves in a bigger hole."

Ms. Kabuki could only continue smiling. "True, we haven't been successful in our attempts to claim your territories or take your money. But it was never about any of that. While we attacked Black Mask's territories we were able to squeeze some certain information from some of his clients. While he was worrying about his precious territories, he began neglecting his prized clients."

Ms Kabuki turned to her man who brought out a folder with documents. She turned back and handed it to Mr. One. In seconds Mr. One's smug look disappeared and was replaced with a stern serious face. Ms. Kabuki continued. "If you would like the police to obtain the illegal activities of Mr. Sionis." This caused Mr. One to flinch. "I suggest you listen to MY clients demands."

Mr. One's look turned from smug to angry in mere seconds. "No one will be able to prove this."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I definitely don't think that your boss will be happy when business starts going away. No one is going to want to deal with a company that is under a police investigation." said Ms. Kabuki as she began circling Mr. One until she did a full circle around him. "What we want is the ten million you offered us and you give up key territories to us, and the rest can go to the infamous 'Black Mask'. Do we have a deal?"

"You bitch." Mr. One said in a whisper.

Ms. Kabuki smirked. "No just a business woman."

Mr. One looked at Ms. Kabuki with disgusted look on his face. He looked down to his shoes and said. "Or..."

At that moment Mr. One and his men took at their guns and began to point it at Ms. Kabuki. "We can do this the old fashion way"

Ms. Kabuki was unfazed. Without hesitation she and her men and they drew their guns out and pointed at Mr. One. "I was hoping for the old fashion way."

Silence had fallen on the large group in the warehouse. Both groups had their guns directed at each other. Neither one of them was showing any signs of putting their weapons down. The two leaders glared at each other intently, waiting for the other one to make a move, a signal, some sort of movement that would lead to their downfalls. When suddenly...

CREAK.

The single soft noise that suddenly crept into the room changed the entire aspect of the situation. Going from a tense filled standoff, to a sudden rush of uncertainty. This caused all ten people in the room to stop. They began looking around the surrounding area for the cause of the sound.

CRACK! The ten people look to see a bunch of boxes break apart. Both Ms. Kabuki and Mr. One signal a man to go check the situation. The two men approach the broken boxes when suddenly a black figure grabs both figures and take them down with ease. In unison both Kabuki and Mr. One said. "FIRE!"

As the group fired at that man, he furiously ran to a metal pillar blocking him from the gunfire. Both groups began to close in on the man behind the pillar. But then from behind the pillar a small object was thrown. It was a small black sphere with several small silver cylinders coming off of it. They look down at it, then...

BOOM!

A small explosion erupts giving the man a long enough chance to get from behind the pillar and start attacking the men. The man quickly landed several punches to their faces dropping them in mere seconds. The man was cleaning house, man after man were falling victim to this man's furry. But as Mr. One's whistling ears begin to recover, he quickly points his gun at the man. "Who are you?! Turn around now!

The man turns around to reveal a man wearing a black material that looks almost rubbery placed all over his body. He was also wearing a giant cape that hung from his neck to the ground, finally he had a mask on that covered his whole head and face, except his mouth and his eyes, at the top of his mask/cowl he had two horns sticking from the top. This was outfit of the thought dead Batman.

"No not you!." cried Mr. One as he starts walking backwards trying get away from the masked man in front of him. "You're supposed to be dead!"

As Batman slowly step forward Mr. One fired his gun at Batman, hitting his shoulder and causing him to collapse. Mr. One slowly walked towards the Batman. He looked at the man, who appeared dead, scoffed and began to walk away. "Just another copycat."

Walking away from Batman, he began to check his surroundings to find that all of his men were down and even Ms. Kabuki men were down but she had gone missing and the money had gone missing. However she left the folder. But as he began looking for an exit, a strong arm suddenly went around his neck. Knowing full well who it was, Mr. One started flailing around like crazy person trying his best to break free of Batman's grip. He then began to elbow Batman's stomach until finally he let go. Mr. One began throwing wild haymakers, each connected to Batman's jaw. Until Batman stopped one by grabbing Mr. One's arm. Mr. One threw another one but the arm was caught as well. It was Batman's turn. Batman began with a head butt, which cause Mr. One to stumble. Batman knew he had to be quick, so he began laying punch after punch. Finally laying one huge haymaker. Mr. One laid there unconscious.

"That could've gone better." said Batman in his low voice. Panting heavily, The Batman began looking at his shoulder which was now bleeding. He rounded up the men, handcuffed them together, and headed out his way.

-BEYOND-

**Gotham Police Department - MCU**

"What do you have on the question mark case?" said Commissioner James Gordon as he and a detective walk through the halls of the MCU.

"We're cold right now. No fingerprints, no DNA in the area, no tapes. Whoever this guy was he is very detailed in covering his tracks." As he explaining to the commissioner.

"Double check, no one is that good. I want you to be extra thorough."

Jim Gordon's life the past two years have been one of the busiest in his life. Rounding up stray Blackgate prisoners has put him into overdrive. As he begins working on his report of their latest capture he then hears a knock on the door. "Come in."

The officer quickly enters with a cup of coffee in his hands. The officer was a black man standing at six feet he had short hair and a goatee. He handed the coffee over to Gordon. "Here you go sir. Thought you, might need some."

"Thank you officer Cash. I appreciate it."

"No problem sir." As Cash began to leave Gordon stopped him.

"Cash, read your report on Zsasz capture, Good work! Why don't you give yourself a lunch break?"

"No, that's OK sir, I think I can work through-"

Gordon interrupted. "Aaron. I insist. You can't work at your best without some rest."

Cash took a moment to think it through. "Alright. I'll be back in half an hour."

-BEYOND-

As Aaron Cash was returning from lunch he looked up in the night sky and in flash he swore he saw something move. He scanned the rooftops looking for another sign of movement. Suddenly he saw it. It was figure jumping off the rooftops. "You on the roof! Freeze! I said stop!"

Cash was on the move. He started chasing from foot following the path the figure is making above. Cash then ran into an alleyway, jumps onto the fire escape and quickly ran up the stairs. He rapidly follows the figure who begins to slowly down and is visible out of breath.

Soon both reached the end of the last building on the street, and the figure was staring down at the street below. As soon as Officer reached him he pulled out his gun and was ready to fire. "Put your hands in the air!"

Then the figure jumped off the roof, Cash ran over in shock to see the figure jump. But what shocked him more was that the figure flew back up. What looked like to be giant bat wings coming off the back of the figure. The figure kept flying until it was out of Cash's view. He was in awe when he finally said "Batman."

He then noticed something in the sky it was a white circle in the sky with a Bat symbol in the middle. Cash looked behind him to see that the Bat signal had been turned on. He began to run back to the police station.

-BEYOND-

"Commissioner!" Said Cash running into the commissioner's office as he was talking to some of the detectives. "The Batman is Alive."

The Commissioner looks at him with a confused look on his face."What are you talking about?"

"I saw him." Cash said as he began to catch his breath. "I noticed that there was someone on the roof. I was chasing him then he jumped off this building and then he started flying. Just like how he did before. Then the signal came on and-"

Gordon's eyes widened. He quickly got up blowing right past the detectives and Cash and headed to the roof.

When he arrived to the roof of the MCU he saw the Bat signal shining brightly into the night sky just like what Cash said. As he looks around to see if the Batman was around waiting for him like old times. But Nothing. He looks down to and he finds a folder with a note attached to it.

It read. _Everything you need to take down the Black Mask is here. Some of his men are at The West Gotham Docks. Warehouse 7_

Gordon took a moment to look through the folder and to his surprise it had everything they needed to take down the infamous crime boss. Cash soon was up on the roof as well finally finding the commissioner. "Sir is he here?"

"No, but we got something more important."

"What's that?"

"Roman Sionis AKA The Black Mask." Gordon headed towards the door along with Cash.

"I'll go pick him up now."

"No." Looking back at Cash. "I need you and two more squad cars, go to the West Gotham Docks. Warehouse 7. Arrest the men in the building. I have to call the DA tell him we can take this son of bitch down."

Gordon look behind him to get one last look for the friend he thought he had lost to find nothing but darkness and a question that is burning in Gordon's mind.

Is the Batman truly alive?

-BEYOND-

John Blake was in pain. This was a difficult night for him. After blowing his cover at the Black Mask stakeout, then getting shot and then almost getting caught by the police. It was not a good night. As he rode a crappy motor cycle and clutching on his bullet wound and a bag filled with his Batman costume on his arm he sped to the one place he knew he could be safe, the batcave.

As the motorcycle approached the waterfall that concealed the Bat Cave, he was readied himself for the uneasy landing he was going to have. The motorcycle leaps off the ground into the waterfall and lands in the hard cement walkway that had been recently added. Once he landed, John slowly hopped off the bike and slowly made his way to the batcave computer.

"Burning the candles at both ends, aren't we Robin?" said a voice. John looked up to see Leslie Thompkins. She was the head of the Thomas and Martha Wayne home for orphaned boys. An elderly woman in her mid 60s. She wore a dress shirt and skirt. Had her hair tied up in a bun and wore small glasses. She waited at the computer for John knowing he had sustained injuries. "You always have work for me don't yeah?"

John walked slowly approached the computer and sat down slowly onto trying not to make the damage to his shoulder any worse. "Well gotta keep you on your toes."

Leslie removed John's shirt to reveal a gruesome gunshot wound. "Jesus Robin. What were you doing? Waiting for him to shoot you in the shoulder?"

"It was unexpected. But I took them down and that's what counts. Plus I was able to get the evidence that will take down the Black Mask."

"But you also caused a show in the city." John smirked; he knew what she was talking about. "It's all over the news about the thought broken signal magically turning on."

She continued "Then here you are back in this ridiculous cave, bleeding profusely and not even caring about your well being."

John smirk disappeared after the last comment. "It's much more complicated from that. I knew the risks when I decided to do this."

"But doing all 'this' doesn't mean but your well being at risk." As Leslie took out her medical tools she began digging in John's shoulder try to remove the bullet.

"It kind of does, that's the point of the Batman. OW!" In one quick pull, Leslie retrieved the bullet and placed it on the metal plate next to her.

"Well that maybe true." Leslie said as she began collected the gauze together and gently began to wrap it around his shoulder. "But it doesn't mean Robin Blake has to suffer the consequences of the Batman's activities."

After wrapping the gauze nice and tight, Leslie helped John up from the computer chair. She looked at John with a concerned face. "I've known you since parents died, and I've done my best to be there for you. And I understand why you're doing this. You just need to realize that you are not Bruce Wayne. You aren't the Batman everyone thinks you are."

"It doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried that one day that I won't be able to fix whatever happens the next time you come through that waterfall."

John didn't say anything he just hugged her, feeling the warmth of this woman who has looked out for him ever since his was a kid, he took in the love she offered him and then broke the hug. He looks at Leslie with a reassuring look."I'll be more careful. "

Leslie looked with a smile. "That's all I ask. I've prepared the guest bed for you."

John and Leslie left the Batcave together both tired and beaten from the day.

-BEYOND-

**Apartment**

A woman entered her apartment furious. She wasn't happy. She emptied her purse and pulled out a small device. She began to fiddle with device trying to turn it on. But with no luck. She began to head into the kitchen of her apartment, and then she stopped. She felt a presence in the room, but noticed the intruder wasn't moving. She decided to reveal him. "It is unwise to break into this apartment."

"It was also unwise to steal from Wayne-Powers, two weeks ago. Everyone knows that no one could get through that building undetected. Well...except me. "The intruder only chuckled. "But don't worry I didn't come here to cause problems, I came to make you an offer."

"Why should I even listen to you." the woman said as she turned around to face the intruder. "You broke into my apartment."

"It's because I know you're looking for something...Lady Shiva." This caused the woman's eye to widen. "I know you're looking for something precious and I think I can help you. I just need a couple favors and the device you have."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Shiva.

The Man only smiled. "Well...that a riddle you're going to have to solve yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three a couple days before I wanted to release it. Also the next chapter might come a little later than planned. I'm having a family reunion and it might be a little harder to write and post this story. Plus I'm coming up with different concepts and different stories. But anyway enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Something Left Behind.

**Martha and Thomas Wayne Home for Children**

John awoke still in pain from the previous night. He got out of the large bed slowly, trying not to strain himself and made his way to the living room area of the mansion. A group of kids were watching the news. Eyes glued to the stories they were broadcasting.

One of the kids, Mark Flores who John had bonded with after the death of his brother, noticed John and immediately ran to him. "John!"

"What's man?" John said as he hugged him back. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"More like why are you up so late?" John turned to see a Zoe Emnace. A young woman in her early 20s; She had flowing black hair. Light brown eyes. She wore a small white v-neck shirt, khakis that reach to her ankles, and white sneakers. But one of her best qualities is her smile. She had an infectious smile, so much so that when John saw her smile he immediately started smiling back. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon. John."

John checked his nearest clock and sure enough it was two sixteen in the afternoon. John replied. "What do you know? It is."

"Another late night John?" asked Zoe as she walks towards him. "You know one of these days you're gonna tell me what you do every night."

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." said John.

"John, people are saying that the Batman is alive!" said Mark as he butted into the conversation.

He played it cool, trying not to raise any suspicion. "Really? He's alive?"

"The boys have been glued to the TV all day." said Zoe. As she heads towards the couches where all the boys were. John followed and began to watch what the media were saying about the Batman's so called return.

-BEYOND-

_"Last night an astonishing sight was shown through the city of Gotham, as the Batman's signal was turned on last night. The signal was thought to be destroyed by Police Commissioner James Gordon, but miraculously the light has turned on and the citizens of Gotham were treated to a great spectacle. We asked many of the citizens what their thoughts were on the returning signal."_

_"I think he's alive. I'm mean what other reason could there be?"_

_"Um, I think it might be just a stunt the city is trying to do. I mean who could survive a nuclear explosion?"_

_"I think it might be just a tribute thing. I mean the guy did save the city from an atom bomb, got give the guy props for that._

Suddenly the news changed from the Batman story and a Breaking News Story had erupted from the station.

"_We have breaking news that the owner and CEO of Sionis Industries, Roman Sionis has been arrested. Reports say that he is linked to the crimes of the notorious criminal known as the Black Mask. We will update you as the story progresses."_

-BEYOND-

"Bet you twenty bucks he got arrested because of the Batman." said one of the boys as the story finishes

"Well serves him right if he is linked to the Black Mask." says Zoe as she begins to walk out of the living room. As she opens the huge doors, she is startled to see Leslie and an older gentleman. He had grey hair; he was wearing a tan suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. "Ms. Thompkins and you are?"

The man extended his hand. "Alfred Pennyworth."

Zoe smiled and shook his hand back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pennyworth. I'm Zoe Emnace."

"Pleasure is all mine miss."

Leslie chimed in. "Zoe here is our newest employee."

Hearing Alfred's voice caused John to turn around and he locked eyes with Alfred. He walked over and shook his hand. "Mr. Pennyworth, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Mr. Blake" replied Alfred as returned the handshake.

"You too know each other?" asked Zoe.

"We've known each other since the Bane Occupation." replied John. He turns to Alfred. "What brings you back to Gotham?"

"Just a holiday. I'm in Gotham for only a couple days, and then I head back to Italy."

"Mr. Pennyworth here was just checking in on the home, like he always does every year."

"Well I have to make sure that the house is still standing." interjected Alfred jokingly. "Wanted to make sure those bloody rabbits haven't eaten my garden."

Zoe giggled at the quip the older man said. "Well make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?"

"A spot of tea would be lovely." smiled Alfred. Alfred turned his direction toward John. "Mr. Blake. Can I have a moment please/"

-BEYOND-

John and Alfred head into a different room for their discussion. They locked the door and John began the conversation. "I'm guessing you want to keep this conversation private."

"Are you the one they were talking about on the news?" Alfred said immediately.

John hesitated before he answered the question. Unclear if telling him would be the best. But he thought if Bruce trusted him. "Yes."

Alfred turned around looking visibly upset. "I don't mean to say that what you're doing isn't noble. But what you're doing is incredibly foolish. You going out there and almost getting yourself killed with no proper training?"

"Look." John said as he was taking a big breath. "I know that it might not be the best idea to be the Batman, but I know the risks."

"No, no you don't. Bruce Wayne went through many years of training, to get where he was to even conceive the idea of Batman."

"I've heard this before from Leslie. I can-"

"Leslie knows about this?"

John nodded his head slowly. This caused Alfred to look even more upset. Alfred didn't say anything he just turned around trying not to lose his temper. John continued. "Look I know you don't think so, but I can handle this. I've been through tough situations before."

Alfred could only shake his head. No, being Batman is much more than being a Police officer, when I figured you the new Batman I came here to try and stop you."

John looked at him with shock on his face. Alfred continued. "You can't just but on the mask and be Batman. Batman was something much more than fighting crime. Please, stop this now before you get any more injuries before... you end up like Bruce Wayne."

Those were the final words Alfred said before unlocking the door and leaving. John stood there trying to soak in the words Alfred gave to him. He understood what Alfred was saying but, was unsure that he could stop. Suddenly a buzzing sensation appeared from John's right pocket. Realizing it's his phone, he looks at the caller ID. James Gordon. He quickly answers the phone. "Hello?"

"_Blake? I need you to come by the station."_

"Why? What's going on?"

"_I'll explain when you get here." _Blake ended the call and got ready to meet with Gordon. Knowing this was going to have something to do with the Batman.

-BEYOND-

**MCU**

As John was mere blocks away from the MCU; he felt a certain tug coming from his back pocket. Checking his back pocket he notices that his wallet is missing. He checks his surrounding area for a culprit when he notices someone running away from his direction. John was on the chase. John was maneuvering through the many people; trying not to lose the theft, until he finally caught the thief's coat. The thief however was persistent he began getting desperate and he began to hit John. The thief then hits John in the shoulder which causes John to fall to the ground in pain.

Suddenly as the thief runs away from the fallen man, he then finds his face in contacting with a fist. The thief is laid out on the ground dizzy and with no clue what happened. John gets up from the ground to see Aaron Cash arresting the thief. "I mean since when does John Blake get played like that!"

"I could've taken him." said John.

"Sure you could've. But you get hit in the shoulder and suddenly you fall to the ground? What's up with that?"

"I'm really sore there right now."

"From what?" As Aaron picked up the thief and proceeded to lead him into the MCU

John, was drawing a blank, so he said the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I ran into a pole."

"A pole?"

Entering the MCU with he couldn't shake the feeling that he was in some trouble. When he entered into the main lobby, he had a familiar feel of what was going on. "So what brings you around my neighborhood man? You're not a cop anymore."

John turned to his old friend Aaron Cash. With a smile on both of their face the two men shook hands. "Gordon called asked me to come down. "

"What for?" asked Cash.

"Not sure. Just hope I'm not in any trouble." said John as he began to look at the hectic work space of the MCU.

"You think it might have something to do with the Batman?" asked Cash.

John quickly turned his head back to Cash trying his best to act surprised. "The Batman?"

"Yeah, I saw him last night."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah saw this guy on the roof. Chased him down, then he jumped off the roof and flew away. I think he stopped by here last night and turned on the signal and left evidence of the Black Mask last night. "

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Who else dresses in all black and flies?"

At that moment John spotted Jim Gordon head towards their direction. Gordon turned his direction to Cash first. "Cash I need you to go to 52nd and Burnside. We have some sort of issue there I want you to clear up."

"On it sir." said Cash as he began to leave. "See you around Blake."

Gordon then turned his direction towards John. "You come with me."

Both men scurried through the halls of the MCU until they reached Gordon's office. Once they were both in the office, Gordon proceeded to the lock the door behind them and close the blinds. Gordon was being very thorough to make sure everything was secure for this conversation to take place. "I'm taking you want to talk about the Batman?"

"Is he alive?" asked Gordon.

"What do you mean?"

Gordon replied slowly. "Is Bruce Wayne alive?"

"No." said John quickly.

Gordon looked visibly upset. "First it's the signal being fixed, then it turning on, then the Black Mask evidence. It just seems like..."

"Whoa, whoa." interrupted John. "You didn't fix it?"

"No, a couple days after he died I went to the MCU to find it there fixed, I thought- I assumed that he could have been alive. He's just somewhere out there. Then this happens and I thought he had come back." Gordon went to his window and began to stare at the city. Getting lost in the memories he had made with the Batman. "Look I know you work at the Wayne Manor Orphanage, do you know if there is anything there?"

John lied. Slowly shook his head. "I searched that place top to bottom, I found nothing there."

Gordon sighed and sat at his desk. "Well that means I got more copycats out there, then I have the Black Mask to deal with, the question mark murder-"

"Question Mark murder?" John said as he interrupted Gordon's thoughts.

"There was a murder at the Wayne-Powers building." Gordon handed the folder to John. "The killer called it in and the victim was an officer, he was stabbed, shot and basically mauled. Guy left a gash of a question mark on the victim."

Looking through the folder he began to look at the gruesome photos of the unlucky cop. "Nothing on video? Fingerprints maybe? "

"We got nothing. Whoever this guy is, he's good at covering his tracks."

"So the trail has gone cold?"

Gordon nodded his head in disappointment. "It looks like it. That's why hoped that he was alive, so he can stop people like him."

At that moment John knew what his next assignment was as he gripped the folder tightly. He turned back to Gordon. As Gordon began leaving his office, he looked at John "I trust you won't be telling nor doing anything crazy?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." John replied.

-BEYOND-

**Wayne-Powers Building**

As the Batman slipped into the Wayne-Powers building he began roam through the halls quietly. Reaching the Project Development Room, he looked at the crime scene and it was a mess. Blood stains were all over the floor, and the damaged tech scattered all across the room. Batman then went to work scanning through everything. The Destroyed computers, damaged parts, and a great amount of tech. As Batman continued searching through the tech he noticed in the pile of USB drives. A black USB drive with a green question mark.

As Batman goes for the driver, he then is hit in the head by a thunderous kick. Batman knew he had to be quick. As he dodged the large knife that is aimed for his head, he kicked the assailant's knife out of their hands and then to their gut. Quickly gets up to face his opponent.

"Who are you?"

"They call me the Lady Shiva." said the assailant. "And you are in my way."

Shiva was on the attack laying quick punches to the abdomen of the Batman. Each hit causes Batman to stumble back until he is pushed against the wall. Then Shiva began laying more damaging moves. Starting with several kicks to the chest, but then Batman grabs hold of one of her kicks and begins his offense. Batman first starts by pushing her way from him and begins throwing several punches but none are able to land. He then grabs one of the keyboards on the desk and begins swing at her. One of the swings lands successfully on Shiva's face causing her to stumble back. She puts her hand to her face and feels the blood dripping down and smirks. "No one has ever made me bleed. Now I get serious."

Batman threw down the keyboard and got in a fighting stance. "Bring it!"

She started off quick, dodging all of his punches with ease and begins to make several hits to his body. Causing Batman go from offense to defense. As her punches become quicker and quicker, Batman starts to stop making moves. Batman quickly entered into a defensive position. But as he tries land punches his attempts have become useless as she dodges them left and right. Then in one swift motion, she quickly punched his throat, threw the quick punches to the chest, causing him to cough gasping for oxygen, and finally landing a strong kick to the head laying him on the ground.

Shiva looked at his fallen victim and grabbed her phone and began a call. "I'm in. What am I looking for?"

"_A silver device with a black wire. When you open the back of the device it should have a question mark it." _said the man on the other line. When Shiva found the device she opened the back to confirm for the right device and sure enough as she opened the back revealed a paper question mark falling out of it.

"I got it." Shiva said answer back to her

"_Good, you have three minutes to get out of the area. The police are already on their way." _When Shiva heard those words she immediately shut her phone and ran of the room into the darkness of the rest of the building. Thus Leaving Batman on the floor dazed and in a terrible of a situation.

"Shit." said Batman slowly getting to his feet. Knowing full well he had to move. Batman quickly went over the desk where the USB to see if it was still there. Sure enough the USB was still there and he quickly took it and put it in his belt. But as he begins to leave the building he hears several footsteps come his way. He knew he was trapped.

The building was swarming with cops. One cop in particular, Aaron Cash, begins in the room where the question mark killings took place. But as shined his light in the room he saw nothing. He left the room and began to shine his light at the end of the hall, he saw something fluttering. He immediately began to follow but not wanting to spook the mysterious intruder he did it quietly. Cash reached the end of the hall to see the Batman trying pry open one of the windows, but no avail. Cash readied his gun and proceeded to point it at the Batman.

"Freeze." said Cash calmly. "Turn around put your hands where I can see them."

Batman slowly turned around to reveal himself to Cash. Cash looked at astonishment and was unable to say anything. Knowing full well who was standing right in front of him, Cash brought his gun down quickly turned his back towards him. "I don't know how you survived, or what you're doing here. I just know that you're the good guy here. Get out of here before anyone else shows up."

Taking Cash's advice, Batman quickly opened the window and proceeded to jump out into the night sky.

-BEYOND-

**Batcave**

Leslie knew he would've been back by now and with a lot of injuries. As she exited the elevator, she noticed that John had already arrived from his activities as Batman. John was at the computer still in his Batman gear but without his mask. He was staring intently at the computer until he heard Leslie's voice. "You're back early."

John turned his head back to the computer. "Got a new case."

"What it is this time?" asked Leslie as she stared at the computer screen.

"Two weeks ago an officer was killed and the killer marked his victim with a question mark. I headed back to the crime scene to see if I can find something the police couldn't and I found this USB drive."

Leslie looked at the screen to see the word DIVISION in big bold letters and below it read 'Answer these three questions: "What letter is next in this sequence? M, A, M, J, J, A, S, O,_ "

"What are these? 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 14, 21 and 42."

"There are only two." said Leslie

"I know. Whoever this guy is, he really knows how to mess people." said John as he continued to glare fiercely at the computer in front of him.

-BEYOND-

As she enters the door she watches as the man is tinkering at his cane. She gets behind him and holds out the tech in front of him. "Here is your tech."

The man grabs the small device and begins breaking it apart. He dismantles the device until the only thing in his hand was a SIM card. He enters it in the a little slot of his cane and he lifted the cane with pride. The cane had a new addition a large chunk of metal was attached that made the cane look like a giant question mark. The man looked at it with pride. "Perfect."

"Also I ran into a little trouble when I got there. I think Batman might be alive."

The Man smiled. "Very interesting. We'll deal with him later. But right now, it's time for the world to meet The Riddler!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers **

**Here is chapter 4 of Beyond. Sorry that its taken so long. Busy with family and Work, so excuse my lateness. Plus forgive my lateness for the future because I'll be starting school soon and not sure when I'll have time to write. But I will have this story finished I promise you this. **

**This chapter is a little shorter because haven't had that much time. But I promise for a longer more action packed chapter next time.**

**Also thank you guys again for reading and reviewing and Subscribing to my work. I'm very humbled to have this much response to a story. Even if it's not as impressive as some stories I've read, I'm still surprised by the response.**

**So please keep reading and review. If your fans of Kingdom Hearts please read my other story that I'm developing Re: Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Riddle Factory

**Batcave**

The next night John was still at the computer. Tired from his pain from all the bumps and bruises he obtained the night before. John was still working on the Riddles; he was determined to answer these questions. As he was staring at the computer screen intently, he failed to notice Leslie coming back down the stairs to interrupt his train of thought. "You know it's seven in the evening right?"

John looked back to see Leslie. "It's night time already?"

Leslie approached the computer. "What have you gotten so far?"

"Well...the first riddle the answer is N. Because they letters are the first letters of the months starting from March. The set of numbers are just factors of 42. I solved these pretty quickly." answered John.

"What about the third riddle? Why isn't showing up?" asked Leslie

"Because I think the answers to these two Riddles are connected, along with the word Division."

"Is it a math problem?"

"Honestly? I don't know"

"Well for right now, maybe you should go rest for a bit."

"No I'm fine. Need to finish this."

Leslie as she walked over to the computer, and quickly makes a few keystrokes. This powered down the computer she looked at John with a stern look. "John go get some sleep."

He shook his head. "No I can't. I need to solve this."

"Take care of it later. You're exhausted."

"I'll sleep later, let me finish it."

"At least, take a break. You're working yourself to death."

John huffed; he began to get up from his seat and headed towards the exit. "Fine, I'm going for a coffee."

-BEYOND-

**Pearl District**

John was walking down the streets of Gotham's pearl district. The Pearl District was known for the vibrant life in Gotham. The neighborhood is filled with modern architecture and tons of nightlife. As John began walking down the street, his stare concentrated on his feet while his thoughts were on the riddle that could possible lead to something disastrous. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice coming in front of him. "John!"

John looked up to see Zoe walking down the street and waving at John with a smile on her face, which caused John to instantly smile. "Hey Zoe."

"What brings you out here?"

"I live down here, the question is what is the mysterious John Blake doing out here. Come to get more bruises"

John laughed. "No just coffee."

"Coffee? Is that code for get into a bar fight?" she jokingly asked.

"No, just the drink." said John as he smiled. "You want to join me?"

Zoe took a moment and smiled at him, until she replied. "Yeah...I would love too."

Both began walking the streets of the Gotham in silence as they headed to the nearest coffee shop.

-BEYOND-

**Ava's Roastria**

"Then Aaron and I wake up in the living room there is the pineapple just sitting there staring at us." John and Zoe began laughing hysterically as John finishes a story of the adventures he and Aaron Cash had when they were younger in the orphanage.

"Oh my god. That is hilarious!"Cried Zoe as her laughter began to die down.

"I swear Aaron and I were just utterly confused of how that pineapple got there. No one knew where it came from, Leslie didn't know, none of the other boys knew. It was just there." said J

"You and Aaron been through a lot huh?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah you could say that. Started at the orphanage, then we worked together as police officers. After I left the force, barely have seen each other."

"Why did you leave the force?" asked Zoe as she sips her coffee.

John looked as his coffee. "It's... complicated."

Zoe tried to push further. "You can't uncomplicate it?"

John was quiet. He was unsure of whether or not to answer this question. It was complicated because he was friends with Bruce Wayne aka The original Batman who sacrificed himself to save Gotham. To him it was even more complicated than when he tried explaining it in his head. So he responded with. "I lost a friend during the Bane Occupation. His death it...kind of changed me."

"I'm sorry." At that moment Zoe reached her hand and gently placed it on John's hands.

"It's alright. Anyway." John said, and then he changed the subject. "So, how long have you been living in Gotham?"

"Been here for almost six months." answered Zoe.

"What made you move down here?"

"I-" Then Zoe paused. "It's complicated."

"You can't uncomplicate it?" asked John.

Zoe had a short laugh. Then she took a deep breath. "I was looking for my father and spent a lot of money to try to find him too. He left my mom and me when I was one. "

"You ever find him?"

"No." "I stopped looking for him."

"Why?"

She suddenly had a more irritated look on her face. "I realized why I would want to meet the son of bitch that would leave his own family. So I decided it wasn't worth it. Now I'm working so I can get enough money to move out of here."

John nodded "I get that. I'm sure that asshole doesn't deserve to see you."

"Thank you." She said as she softly smiled at John. "Now I've just told you a very personal story about me. Now tell me... what you do every night that gives you all of these bruises?"

John wasn't sure what to say, since he hadn't come up with the greatest excuse for his night time activities he decided to just say the first thing that came to his mind. "Spelunking."

Suddenly the music stopped in the coffee shop and the TV began to flicker and fizzles as the TV began to go from the Rogues game to a man on the screen.

"Greetings Gotham!" The man on the screen was wearing a dark suit while wearing, a green tie with a purple question mark on it. On his face he was wearing dark purple sunglasses that covered his eyes. The man was also holding a cane with a question mark attached on the top of the cane. "I am the Riddler and I welcome you to the Riddle Factory!"

"What is this?" one of the patrons asked.

The Riddler continued. "This show brings you, the viewer as a lucky participant in this wonderful game. I give you a simple riddle and you have one hour to call in and solve it correctly. It's that simple!"

"Hey we can't change the channel." said a barista as she vigorously presses the remote control for the TV.

"However if no one can solve the riddle, then one unlucky Gothamite will die. " When hearing that John began to tense up and drew his attention towards the TV."Now for the Riddle. The one who makes it sells it. The one who buys it doesn't use it. The one who's using it doesn't know he's using it. What is it? You have twenty four hours Gotham! Have fun."

"The question mark killer." said John under his breath. Getting out from his seat and turned his direction to Zoe. "I have to go."

John jumped out of his seat and began rushing out of the door into the Gotham Streets.

"John!" cried Zoe as she followed him outside. "What are you going to do?"

John didn't reply, he didn't even look back. He just ran.

-BEYOND-

"Commissioner!" cried John as he rushed into the MCU. The entire office was incredible hectic as several officers rushing around, all of them doing several things at once. "Commissioner!"

Aaron Cash took notice and went up to John."Blake now is not the time."

"Please just let me talk to him for a quick second."

"Blake he can't right now. He has enough on his plate."

Please it will literally be a minute I have to tell him something."

"Blake! Someone who will die in the next hour!" shouted Aaron. "Look man you are not a police officer anymore and you can't just show up when you want to and demand to see the boss. Until you decide to join up again, I can't let you-"

Suddenly every TV and computer turned to static and in a few seconds the Riddle reappeared. "Congratulations Gotham!"

"You have successfully answered the question, which was coffin. Our winner Mr. Trent Aldridge was the man who answered the question. What does he win? _DING_. That's right he is lucky individual to join us on the Riddle Factory! Don't worry Trent we will be at your house in a few minutes to collect you so you can join us."

"I need the address for Trent Aldridge NOW!" yelled Gordon off the top of his lungs.

"Oh, word is that we have Trent Aldridge now. Great! Now Gotham here is round 2! A man walks into a bar and asks for a glass of water. The bartender pulls out a shotgun and points it at him. The man says, thank you and leaves. Why? Good luck Gotham."

"Damn it! Can anyone get the signal from where that madman is broadcasting?" asked Gordon to one of his officers.

"We've talk to all broadcasting stations. None are coming from their stations." said the Officer

Aaron turned around to talk to John but as soon as he looked back John was gone.

-BEYOND-

**Batcave**

After his failed attempt to talk to Gordon, John rushed back to the cave realizing that the Riddle was the one who left this drive at the scene.

"Robin," asked Leslie as walked into the cave.

"This Riddler guy is going to kill this man in less than an hour and a half, if I can't figure out where this man is. "

"You think it has something to do with the riddle?"

"I know it does. So we have Division, N, and 42." began John.

"Is it a math problem? No it would be much easier to decipher."

"Maybe there suppose to be in a particular order." said Leslie.

John opened his eyes wide and muttered a curse under his breath."Damn it, why didn't I see it before. North 42nd and Division. It's an address."

"Then you need to hurry Robin, that man is counting on you." said Leslie as she touched a few keystrokes. Suddenly a glass case began to rise that contained the Batman suit. John opened the case and grabbed the cowl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You're Not Batman

**N 42nd and Division - Ace Chemical Building**

Batman arrived at the long deserted Ace Chemicals building, as he got off his broken down bike, he quickly made his way to the entrance of the large building. He began to rip off the wooden planks that were covering the doors. He broke the glass door and slowly walked inside.

He was cautious. Quietly he entered the building and began searching for any signs of the Riddler. But what he found in the atrium was a deserted room. No furniture, no desks, just dust.

He made his way over to the elevators and then noticed something on the ground. It was a big green question mark. Batman looked at the question mark and knew that he had to see what was inside. Inside the elevator was a dead Trent Aldridge who is tied to a chair and etched on his face was question mark gash. On his chest was a sign, that read _Go up._

Batman proceeded to take his grapple gun and shot out to the top of the elevator shaft. The gun then vaulted him into the air to the top floor of the building. He reached the top of the elevator and quietly made his way through the hallway. As he made his way through the dark hallway, he began to notice on the ground were small arrows.

The arrow led him to a different arrow that was deeper and deeper into the maze. Then the arrows ended at another question mark that sat in front of door at the end of the hall. Batman opened the door and in the middle of the room was lone chair with a man, whose head is covered by a sheet, tied to it. Batman slowly went up to the man and removed the sheet from the man's head. Which revealed the man with slit throat, and a question mark engraved on his forehead.

Suddenly, Batman felt a thunderous kick to the head that sent him flying across the room. He looked up to see Lady Shiva in a fighting stance and was ready for his next move. Batman man slowly got up and prepared to fight.

He made the first move as he let a flurry of quick punches. However all were blocked by Shiva, then she quickly grabbed Batman's arm and violently struck the back of his arm. Shiva had broken his arm into two.

Batman cried out in pain as he broke off from Shiva's assault and held onto his arm. From there Shiva began her attack. She began lay numerous punches on Batman as she starts to back him into a corner. Batman fell on the floor in pain. "Now Bat! I will end this!"

From there she landed another thunderous kick to the head, and grabbed Batman's arm. She twisted his arm and pulled it until it was on the top of her shoulder. As Batman cried in agony, she took the arm across her shoulder and tossed him over her shoulder landing him on the floor. She quick kicked him in the head knocking him out cold.

-BEYOND-

Batman's vision was blurry. He had no idea where he was or what was happening. All he heard was some was a faint whistling sound and a muffled up voice. "_ this is a rare specimen we have tonight ladies and gentleman."

His eyes began to clear up and to his surprise, he saw the Riddler standing there talking to a small camera in front of him. Batman then started to move around a little bit, and then he felt a sharp pain coming from his arm. He then remembered that his arm broken and he realized that he was unable to move. The captured hero looked back up to see his captor continue his speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you the Batman!" roared the Riddler as he pressed a button on his cane and a recording of an applauding audience rang throughout the room.  
The Riddler then went up to Batman and gave him a couple light slaps to the face to wake him up. "Hey, wake up. It's show time!"

As Batman began struggling from his containment, the Riddler grabbed his face and made him look in his eyes. "Look at me. Don't mess with my telecast this is my moment."

The Riddler then turned back to the camera and smiled widely. "Now I know what you are thinking? Batman? I thought he was dead? But fortunately, he's not the real one. Just another fake imitation running around thinking they're the Batman…"

While the Riddler continued his rant, Batman began his escape. Slowly but steadily he began cutting the rope that tied him to the chair with the edges of his gauntlets. He watched as the Riddler continued his grand speech to the people of Gotham. "..I'll tell you what we'll do. We're going to play some RIDDLE FACTORY!"

"Now for the riddle, what is it that no man wants to have but no man wants to lose? Asked the Riddler as he put his face directly in front of the camera. He acted like he was waiting for the camera to answer back to him. But he knew that he wouldn't get a response. Everyone was too afraid to get captured by and be put in the same predicament as Batman. "What no answer? I guess this is the-"

"Lawsuit." Said Batman and in a raspy voice.

The Riddler slowly turned around with confused look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"I said a Lawsuit." Repeated Batman.

His captor began to laugh from a chuckle to a loud manically cackle. He treated Batman's response like if it was joke, then the laughter suddenly stopped, Riddler quickly faced Batman and grabbed one of his horns on his mask and put his face right in front of the hero. "Listen Cretan. Who do you think you are?"

"Batman." said the captive hero.

This only made the Riddler laugh even harder. "Please."

"I am Batman." said John as he leaned his head forward trying to maintain his composure.

The Riddler then let go of his horns and crouched down to his level so they were eye to eye. "Please you are not Batman. All you are is just another copycat trying to take that pathetic mantle of being the 'hero' of Gotham. "

"And all you are some attention hogging murder!" shot back Batman.

"NO!" yelled Riddler as he viciously slaps Batman. "I'm going to get the recognaition I have always deserved. All you are some nobody that's only way to get notice is to dress up like Batman."

"Maybe." said Batman, then he tore apart the rope and grabbed his head and violently head butted the Riddler down to the ground. "But I don't have lame ass riddles."

Then out of nowhere Batman was kicked from behind which landed him on top the camera. He flipped onto his back and looked at his attacker. Lady Shiva stood there ready for another fight. Batman slowly got up off the ground still holding onto his arm, and was ready for another confrontation.

This time it was Shiva's turn to make the first move. She quickly made her way to Batman and quickly started to immobilize him. She started by landing a strong punch to the gut, then a knee to the head. Batman started to stumble back; he was visible disoriented, which gave her the opportunity to give him a quick roundhouse kick to the face.

Batman landed face first on the ground. John laid there on the floor beaten, bruises everywhere, a broken arm, and a lost hope. For the last year he thought he could take over the role as Batman, to continue the legacy of a hero. But he was wrong. He was nowhere near ready for the responsibilities of Batman and now he was paying the price.

"Get him up!" yelled Riddler as commanded Shiva to get the hero off the ground. Shiva followed her orders and led Batman a nearby window. Riddler picked up the camera off the ground and looked at it with an angry look on his face. "People of Gotham we have someone who doesn't like to participate and who likes to screw with us. Well riddle me this Gotham! What happens when you screw with Riddler?"

The Riddler looked over to Shiva and nodded his head. Then immediately he pushed Batman out the window down twelve stories. It was quiet in the room as The Riddler waited for a second. Then suddenly a thunderous crash was heard outside, that's when a gleeful evil smile crept itself on the Riddler's face. He looked back the camera, smiling right at it. "The answer is that! See you soon Gotham."

He then turned off the camera and began to leave the room. Shiva looked out the window. "What about the body?"

"Leave it!" said Riddler as he exited the room. "This city deserves to bury at least one Batman."

Shiva didn't respond, all she did was follow him as she then left the now destroyed room.

-BEYOND-

**Outside the Ace Chemicals building ~ Two hours later.**

John wasn't moving an inch as he lay on a now broken down car. He laid there on the caved in roof, seemingly dead. Suddenly a man in ran up to the still body and quickly took off John's cowl and checked his pulse. "Still breathing."

The man started to move John off the car until his was on the man's shoulder. He then proceeded to stick John in the car and drove away fleeing the scene.

* * *

**Ladies and Gents, Beyond is back. Yes I know that this chapter is short and you haven't gotten anything from this story in months. And I'm sincerly apologize for that. But what matters now is that I'm back and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read, Review, favorite or follow if you really like it and have a wonderful day beautiful people.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Meeting A Ghost.

John's eyes slowly fluttered as he began to regain consciousness. His vision wasn't focusing properly as looked at his surroundings. He looked around to see blurry dressers and lamps around him, it wasn't until his eyes got to the open door, where his vision began to clear up. At the door a figure stood watching John wake up. As John began to move his body up where he was in a sitting position the man spoke."I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Who are you?" asked John as he settled himself up as he winced in pain from his injuries.

Coming out from the shadows of the door was a man with shaggy dark brown hair with a couple of grey streaks, with a full beard, mustache, and goatee. "A ghost."

"B-Bruce...W...ayne?" John's eyes adjusted to see his thought dead friend. "Am I...dreaming?"

"No, you're in Florence, Italy. In my home." said Bruce as he walked over to the edge of the bed.

"How...? How did I get here?" asked John as he began to look around now that his vision was clearing up.

"Alfred picked you up. He talked to Leslie Thompkins after you were thrown out a window. Treated your injuries and brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Cause we need to talk. But once your recovered." said Bruce as he turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"No...j-j-just give me a minute." cried out John. Bruce then stopped and gave a deep sigh indulging John's request. He turned around and went to the edge of the bed once again. "I take it this has something to do with my old cape and cowl?"

"Yeah it is…Why did you give me your cave?"

"I thought you were the best choice to take over for me." replied back Bruce quickly.

John looked down at his injuries and then looked back at Bruce with a skeptical look on his face. "Well, it looks like you were wrong."

"What makes you say that?" asked Bruce.

"C'mon look at it me!" said John as he began to raise his voice at Bruce, while showing off his various bruises and the two scars he has accumulated over the past year.

Bruce still refused to look at his injuries, instead he moved over to the right side of the bed so that he would be right next to John. "I thought you said that you could handle it. That you were going to be fine because of your time at the GCPD."

"It's not that it's-" Then John froze for a moment. He started to wonder how Bruce knew about his meeting with Mr. Pennyworth. That's when it hit him. "That why Mr. Pennyworth came back to Gotham."

"I asked Alfred to go because I wanted to see how committed you were and from what I heard and saw. You are. You have the determination to help Gotham. That's why I gave you the cave."

"Well you were wrong. I failed as Batman."

"How so?"

"I…" John stopped. He began recalling the events that took place. He was too late to stop The Riddler. Which ultimately led to his capture and then him getting beaten, strapped to a chair and then thrown out a window. But that wasn't what was eating away at him. It was the fact that he failed to save Trent Aldridge from being murdered in front of everyone in Gotham. "A guy died because I was too slow to stop The Riddler."

Bruce inhaled then exhaled, trying to come up with the words to say to John. "Look…I understand what you're feeling, but-"

"You sound just like the foster parents." interrupted John as he started to softly chuckle and then looked into Bruce's eyes this time with an angry look on his face. "You 'understand' and you want me to move on. But the truth of the matter is that I failed to save them in time."

But then John's expression then changed as he looked upon Bruce's face. His face had then began to change to anger as well. Bruce came closer to John not breaking eye contact with him for even a single second. "Your hands aren't the only one with blood on them John. Gillian Loeb, Judge Surrillo, Mayor Anthony Garcia, Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes…Thomas and Martha Wayne. Those are just a couple people whose bloods are on my hands."

As Bruce finished his statement John became quiet but still not breaking eye contact with Bruce. Bruce then turned around and exited the room."Get some rest John, we'll talk more later."

-BEYOND-

"We need to talk." said Shiva as she entered the Riddler's workshop.

The Riddler wasn't aware that Shiva had arrived and in that moment he didn't care he was just fiddling with the piece of tech a couple days before. "The imbecile copy cat busted a component of the tech gonna take me months to fix."

"HEY!" shouted Shiva. The Ridder turned to face her. "I said we need to talk."

"Not now, I'm in the middle of my next brilliant idea." replied the green suited man as he turned back to the and continued his work.

Shiva stood there a moment, as she watch the man continue his constant disrespect for her. She was a sick of it. The assassin then reached in her boot and pulled out a large knife and proceeded to grab the Riddler by his collar and dragged him on the ground. As he landed on the ground. She brought her knee to the center of his chest and brought the knife to his throat and pressed it on him without breaking the skin. "Look I'm not some lackey you get to bully around. Now we made a deal."

The Riddler didn't seem worried as he began to chuckle at the situation."This again? I told you, once I get what I need. You will get your precious-"

"No! You promised me-"

"And I will honor my promise, but I need the use of a CIA database and that will take some time woman." The Riddler then moved the knife away from his neck and began to get up off the ground. "Now get out of my face you createn."

"I am not your servant!" Then Shiva shoved him back on the ground and pressed the knife to his neck again. This time a trickle of blood began to pour from the Riddler's lower neck. "From now on I am your partner. And I'm giving you twenty four hours to find her"

The Ridder trying not to show his fear began to talk back to her."Please what are you going to do 'Partner'? Stop working with me?"

"Yes, by killing you." That's when the Riddler's composure began to crumble as he began to look very nervous. Shiva brought their faces close together and gave a small smirk. "And if you are as smart as I think you are, you'll know I'm telling the truth."

-BEYOND-

John began to hobble himself out of his bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. He was unsure who was home and if anyone could hear them."Hello! Anyone home?!"

Nothing. He tried again."Mr. Wayne!"

Then something surprised him. It was an unexpected sound that was coming from the back of the house. He slowly made his way to the back bedroom, which was a darkish purple color and filled numerous diapers and toys. John looked to his right to see a small baby crying it's eyes out. "WAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh No!" cried out another voice from down the hall. Entering the room was another person he never thought he'd see. "What were you thinking?!"

"Miss Kyle?" said John as she watched Selina approach the crib and picked up the tiny baby and gently held her in her arms.

"Shh. There, There Helena. Shh." whispered Selina as she began bouncing around gentle trying to calm down the crying infant.

"Um...Ms. Kyle."

"Shh. And it's Bertinelli now." interrupted Selina as she looked back at him with an irritated look hoping that he didn't upset the baby even more.

"Bertinelli?" said John in a quiet breath. But then he took at her and the baby once again and this time his eyes widened. "That yours and Bruce's child isn't it?"

Selina looked back at him with an irritated look on her face. "No, it's Alfreds and the next door neighbor's"

John ignored the sarcastic comment as he continued to watch still dumbfounded. Then he started look at the baby. With it's small body, chubby face, and bright eyes; John started to smile at the sight of the child."What's it's name?"

"HER name is Helena."

"How old?"

"She just turned four months." said Selina as a small smile crept on her face.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Selina then looked up to John with an apologetic look on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore, but much better." said John with a very small smirk. As he continued to watch Selina with her child, silence filled the room as baby Helena finally calmed down. "You know, I never thought of you as a person who would settle down."

She gave a quick snicker as she turned to John with a smile on her face. "I never thought of you as a person who dress up as a Bat."

"Touche."

"I can make you some coffee, once I put her down again." said Selina as she looked down at Helena trying to get her to go to sleep.

John then turned around to exit the room giving the new mother the chance to put her baby back to sleep. "Thank you."

-BEYOND-

It was silent in the kitchen for two reasons. One the fact that neither John nor Selina wanted to deal with a fussy Helena again. And two with the fact that not too long ago these two were thought of each other as enemies. So John sat in silence drinking his tea while Selina began making her own cup of tea. Then silence was broken when they heard the lock on the front door begin to make noise. Opening the door was Bruce and his former butler Alfred. Bruce looked upon John with a taken back look on his face. "You're up."

"I am." replied John as he finished his coffee. John put down his tea and carefully got up to greet Alfred with a strong handshake. "Mr. Pennyworth."

"Mr. Blake, I am happy that you're up and about." said Alfred returning the handshake

"Thank you." said John as he let got of Alfred's hand he turned his direction to Bruce."We need to talk."

"Yes we do." replied Bruce as he sat down.

Silence returned to the room everyone was waiting for John's next words. The injured man looked at the table trying to come up with the right thing to say to his predecessor. He then made eye contact with Bruce. "I can't do this anymore. And I just...want you to accept that."

"John, Gotham is in a very vulnerable state, new gangs are beginning to appear, crime rates are increasing, You know this. The city needs Batman right now."

"But why do you still care about Gotham?" asked John. "You left Gotham for a new life. With a wife and a baby! If Gotham was so important why did you leave?"

Bruce lowered his head. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to explain this situation. "I left because I can't be Batman anymore. I'm not the same man I was. I was driven by anger. But I knew I couldn't just leave it unprotected. After I met you, I could see you wanted to make a difference in helping Gotham."

"So you're saying you manipulated me?" question John as he began to lean forward. "Tricked me into becoming your successor?"

"I didn't make you do anything. You put on the suit. I just gave you the tools." replied back Bruce. Bruce looked upon John's face and he saw that he was conflicted, he could tell that John was the right person to become the next Batman. But there was something holding him back. The older man took a moment and looked into the younger one's eyes and then he saw it. "I know what's holding you back."

John looked up at Bruce."What?"

"Fear." answered Bruce. "Fear is holding you back. But I can see in your eyes, you have the strength to control it."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I can teach you." Bruce got out of his seat and moved to the chair closest to John and looked deep into his eyes.

"So what? You can make into the Batman?"

"No, but I can make you more than just Batman." said Bruce. John began listening very intently, not wanting to miss even a single syllable."If you can devote yourself to an ideal, and if they don't let anything stop you; then you can become something else entirely."

"What's that?"

"A Legend."


End file.
